


Una fiamma nella disperazione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zampa nera [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una visita notturna di Sirius a Hermione.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.Prompt: Pairing: Sirius/HermionePrompt: Last Night on Earth - Green Day. (Potete usarla come colonna sonora per scrivere la storia, MA CONSIGLIO MOLTO MOLTO VIVAMENTE di leggervi la traduzione e di farci una song-fic (: )Lanciata da: Berkeley Efp





	1. Chapter 1

Una fiamma nella disperazione  
   
“Era pericoloso, non saresti dovuto venire” si lamentò Hermione. Si sedette sul letto della stamberga strillante. Unì le gambe e vide la polvere nella stanza brillare di luce argentea. Socchiuse gli occhi e si leccò le labbra. Sirius scoppiò a ridere e la sua risata risuonò come un latrato. Si appoggiò contro alla parete lercia e accarezzò la testa di grattastinchi. Il micio dilatò le narici e aprì la bocca, i baffi tremavano davanti al muso schiacciato.  
“Mi mancava un vecchio amico” mormorò. Grattò sotto il collo del micio. Hermione si mordicchiò il labbro.  
“E io? E non ricominciare con quella faccenda che potresti essere mio padre” borbottò. Si mise una ciocca castana ondulata dietro l’orecchio. Black sospirò.  
“Non è quello, temo solo che la mia disperazione ti possa trascinare in basso” ribatté. Hermione sentì gli occhi pizzicare.  
-Come vorrei che il mio fuoco riscaldasse la fossa in cui sei caduto- pensò.  
“Smettila di preoccuparti per me” sancì.


	2. Cap.2 Permettimi di aiutarti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Personaggi:Hermione, Sirius  
> Prompt:Le Ultime Lettere di Jacopo Ortis

Cap.2 Permettimi di aiutarti

 

Grattastinchi balzò a terra, si stiracchiò allungando le zampe e miagolò. I peli del muso schiacciato erano arruffati, le orecchie si spostarono a destra e a sinistra, i baffi gli tremarono. Sirius sospirò, si massaggiò le tempie con la mano ossuta e sospirò. Le costole premevano contro la maglietta sformata e le iridi nere gli divennero liquide.

“Non posso fare a meno di preoccuparmi di te” sussurrò. Hermione gli si avvicinò e lui allungò l’altra mano.

“Ora non mi fraintendere. E sì, ricomincerò con quella faccenda che potrei essere tuo padre” borbottò. Hermione afferrò una ciocca di capelli castani e se la attorcigliò intorno all’indice.

“Perciò non sei venuto solo per il mio gatto?” chiese e la voce le tremò.

“Mi mancava davvero il mio vecchio amico, ma ti ho portato anche questo” disse. Infilò la mano nella tasca del pastrano nero e ne tirò fuori un libricino grande quanto il palmo della sua mano. Si staccò dal muro, si avvicinò alla Granger e lo mise tra le mani della giovane strega.

“ Le Ultime Lettere di Jacopo Ortis" lesse Hermione. Si morse la parte interna della guancia.

"Lo apprezzo solo perché viene da te, ma la letteratura italiana ha ben altri capolavori" borbottò. Sirius sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e socchiuse le labbra, la pelle pallida delle guance era incavata e le ossa degli zigomi sporgevano.

"Pensavo che avresti adorato un classico" bisbigliò. Hermione si leccò le labbra.

“Troppo simile per i miei gusti al Dolore del giovane Werther, amo testi innovativi” spiegò. Sirius sospirò e si voltò, intravedendo Grattastinchi correre dietro un topo.

“Mi ricordi Lily, anche lei era una gran secchiona” ammise. Si sedette accanto a lei sul letto. Hermione appoggiò il libro sul letto, si sporse e prese le mani del moro nelle sue.

“E inoltre c’è il personaggio di Teresa. Io non voglio essere come lei, non voglio lasciarti affogare nel tuo dolore. Perciò invece di fare il melodrammatico suicida, permettimi di aiutarti” disse indurendo il tono.


End file.
